This invention relates to an electric motor assembly and more particularly but not exclusively to such an assembly for use in an air conditioning apparatus e.g. of the air cycle kind in which load air is cooled by system air which is cooled by an expansion turbine or other air expansion member of the apparatus.
In such an apparatus the motor will generate heat in operation which needs to be removed from the motor. It is known to establish a flow of cooled system air over the motor but particularly where the motor comprises e.g. a switched reluctance motor or a permanent magnet DC motor or a high speed induction motor, in which a rotating member of the motor rotates at high speed, the cooling effect of such system air is inadequate.